


Bad Company

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Bad Company - "Bad Company" (4:50)

She wasn't supposed to like him, wasn't supposed to like who he represented. He was wealth and power and underneath all of those glares had undoubtedly been the _enemy._ He was someone that embodied all of the things that had destroyed her culture, all of the things she had grown up hating and promising herself that she would fight until the end of her days.

Only, when he looked at her, that gaze was intense in a different kind of way. When he reached for another bowl of soup and her fingers brushed his, there was static and fire and a rush that shot through her. He mumbled under his breath around her, something that made Toph laugh uproariously every time she was near enough to hear it. Katara could feel her cheeks grow hot around him, and there was only so long she could fool herself into thinking it was his hotter blood temperature.

Katara kept her distance. It was a bad idea. Until she could be sure of herself around him, she had to stay away. She had to be strong, had to take care of everyone. They needed her, depended on her. If she faltered even the littlest bit, and oh, how she wanted to falter, then the balance of things could be broken.

But he stared at her, lips parted as if he was imagining how she would taste on his tongue. And she wanted him to know, wanted him to feel her own blood boil under his touch. She wanted to feel him under her fingertips, wanted to know what his promises tasted like. She wanted to know what his words were when he mumbled at her, when he looked like he wanted to say something profound.

She wanted to tumble off of the pedestal she set for herself, wanted to know what it was like with everyone else.


End file.
